


Un lupo a sorpresa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna aiuterà un piccolo lupetto, senza sospettare una particolare verità.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 566.★ Prompt/Traccia: 5. A trova un lupo ferito nella foresta e inizia a prendersene cura. Una mattina si sveglia e al posto del lupo c’è B.





	Un lupo a sorpresa

Un lupo a sorpresa

 

La luce giallo-arancione filtrava dalle fronde degli alberi, rendendo le foglie dorate e facendo risaltare il manto d’erba.

Un leggero odore di fiori ed erba bagnata pungevano le narici di Tsuna.

Sawada era seduta per terra, intento a sfasciare la zampa del cucciolo di lupo che stava sdraiato davanti a lui e lo fissava intensamente, aveva un occhio rosso e l’altro blu.

“Oggi finalmente possiamo togliere questa, ormai è un mese che ce l’hai. Però non penso che potrai ancora correre” spiegò il ragazzino.

Il lupo fece fremere l’orecchia sinistra, piegando di lato il capo con aria interessata. La sua pelliccia nera aveva dei riflessi blu scuri.

“Lo so che ti manca ancora la tua mamma, ma non preoccuparti, mi prenderò ancora cura io di te. Oggi ti ho portato della carne fantastica, ormai il macellaio mi conosce e mi tiene dei pezzi succulenti da parte” disse Tsuna.

Il lupo gli scodinzolò, mentre avvicinava una cesta di vimini.

< Quando l’ho trovato, qui da solo e ferito nella foresta, ho pensato che non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Mio padre non mi avrebbe di certo aiutato e le leggi qui sono chiare. Se avessi chiamato qualche guardia forestale lo avrebbero abbattuto…

Lui è così piccolo, ha solo bisogno di aiuto > rifletté Tsuna. Incrociò le gambe e gli rovesciò dei pezzettini di carne sanguinolenti davanti.

Il lupetto fece un basso guaito e se li mangiò con foga, sporcandosi la pelliccia.

Tsuna ridacchiò e gli grattò sotto l’orecchio, il lupetto tentò di mettersi in piedi, ma ricadde sull’erba, latrò infastidito.

“Questa notte posso restare con te a farti compagnia. Non dovrai avere paura degli animali feroci, ho portato tutto il necessario per accendere un falò” lo rassicurò.

Il cucciolo gli leccò la mano, inumidendogli le dita.

“Vedo che ne sei contento” disse Tsuna, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

< In fondo preferisco di gran lunga essere qui che a casa a fare i compiti di matematica > pensò.

 

********

 

La luce rosata dell’alba colpì il viso di Tsuna, quest’ultimo mosse gli occhi sotto le palpebre, mugolò e si voltò su un fianco.

Sentì qualcosa ticchettargli sulla spalla, aprì un occhio e si passò la mano sul viso, alzandosi seduto. I capelli castani, larghi tre dita, gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

Sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo una figura umana, un bambino era seduto sull’erba e lo fissava con aria curiosa.

Tsuna si alzò di scatto e si guardò intorno, c’era solo erba.

< Il lupetto non è qui > pensò. Notò che lo sconosciuto aveva circa cinque anni, aveva legato i capelli in uno chignon sulla testa e lo fissava interessato.

“ _Iiiih_! U-un bambino?!” strillò Tsuna, strabuzzandogli occhi. Cadde all’indietro pesantemente sul terreno, facendola volare alcune zolle di terra.

Il piccolo si aggrappò alla sua gamba, aveva una ferita rimarginata su una delle due braccia. Si arrampicò su Tsuna e si sedette sul suo petto, facendo fremere delle orecchie da lupo che spiccavano tra i capelli blu.

Tsuna notò la sua coda da lupo e impallidì.

“Non dirmi…” esalò.

< Un lupo mannaro! Non è possibile! Questo dev’essere l’inferno! > pensò.

“Mukuro” si presentò il piccolo, indicandosi.

Tsuna lo abbracciò.

“Non preoccuparti, ti porto a casa con me. Mi prenderò cura io di te… Mukuro” promise.

< In fondo è solo un bambino ed è tutto solo > pensò.

Mukuro gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, stringendosi con la mano la maglietta.


End file.
